emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8120 (11th April 2018)
Plot Chas is struggling with morning sickness. At Victoria Cottage, Jimmy is down in the dumps and his mood isn't helped by witnessing Rodney and Misty all over each other. Vanessa calls Charity around to Tug Ghyll to talk about yesterday. Charity realises Vanessa has reported her ordeal to the police, just as a Police Officer knocks at the door. Chas invites Paddy to her first scan. Although delighted, Paddy is nervous as the scan is on Friday 13th. Ross turns up at the surgery and demands to see Dr Cavanagh. The receptionist is able fit him in as there's been a cancellation. The police officer is under the impression it's Vanessa who was the victim of the historical abuse. Vanessa begs Charity to talk to the police officer but she refuses so Vanessa tells the police officer she can't do this and apologises for wasting her time. Once the police officer leaves Charity reveals Vanessa is the only person she's told about her ordeal at the hands of DI Bails. She quips she won't be making that mistake again then walks out. Dr Cavanagh agrees to prescribe Ross another week's worth of painkillers after Ross lies he lost his pills and mentions Emma. Vanessa tries to apologise to a furious Charity. She explains she wanted Charity to have the same support as Tracy received and questions how she can make it better. Charity states it's too late and dumps Vanessa. Jimmy and Nicola meet with Dr Cavanagh to discuss Jimmy's impotence problem. Nicola realises Jimmy has lied to her about his previous doctor's visit. Although Dr Cavanagh can prescribe something for Jimmy's problem, he also wants to look at Jimmy's lifestyle. Paddy has concluded he and Chas are having a girl as she didn't have morning sickness with Aaron but is suffering badly with this pregnancy. Charity flirts with a customer over the bar. Marlon and Megan wonder what Charity is playing at. Nicola is annoyed Jimmy didn't tell her about his high blood pressure and high cholesterol. She decides to get her husband on a low fat diet. Megan informs Charity's new man-friend, Jeff, that she has as girlfriend. Charity clarifies Vanessa is her ex-girlfriend and Jeff isn't bothered. Rhona observes Ross as he takes his painkillers. Charity sits in the backroom when Jeff comes looking for her. Charity leaps to her feet when Jeff touches her arm and calls him a disgusting pervert before declaring the world would be a better if men were wiped off the face of it. Charity feels awful when she realises Noah heard her outburst. Jimmy isn't keen on the salad Nicola has prepared but she agrees to makes him something else when he suggests they try out the pills Dr Cavanagh prescribed. Vanessa comes looking for Charity after speaking with Megan. Charity leads Vanessa to believe Jeff is upstairs waiting for her. Vanessa begs Charity not to do something she regrets, but Charity states she already has with her. After telling Vanessa she didn't tell her the half of it yesterday, Charity heads to her bedroom. She takes a swig of wine, then removes a box from the top of the wardrobe and opens it. It contains a baby blanket, a baby hat and rattle as well as a hospital band. Charity raises the little blue hat to her face then sobs. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Dr Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan Guest cast *Misty Allbright - Hedydd Dylan *Receptionist - Jodie Barchha Lang *Police Officer - Keeley Fitzgerald *Jeff - John Mackie Locations *The Woolpack - '' Backroom, bar, stairway and Charity's bedroom'' *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Abbott Lane Surgery - Waiting room and Dr Cavanagh's office *Dale View - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,660,000 (9th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes